The present invention relates to a tree stand, commonly used for deer hunting. In particular, the present invention relates to a tree stand of the type that is packed into the woods, attached to a tree, and on which a hunter can stand while waiting for game to approach.
It is known to provide a tree stand assembly wherein a horizontal platform is supported on the tree trunk by gripping means which may extend integrally downwardly from a back end portion of the platform. Such a platform can be held against the tree trunk by hooking one link of a chain to one side of the back portion of the platform and another link of the same chain to the other side of the platform. Such a platform can be kept from slipping down the tree by providing large spikes at the bottom of the gripping means and driving those spikes into the tree trunk. See U.S. Design Pat. 306,348 granted to Baumeister on Feb. 27, 1990.
A deficiency of such prior art devices has been the necessity of pounding large spikes into the tree trunk to the detriment of the tree. Other stands have been developed which rely on actually screwing the stand into the tree at the top edge of the platform, and then either screwing a portion of the gripping means into the tree or pounding spikes on the bottom ends of the gripping means into the tree.
Such prior art devices are often made of iron or steel and are, consequently, heavy to carry into the woods and are even more difficult to carry out of the woods if the hunter is successful and has to also transport a deer or other large game animal out at the same time.
It is also known to provide portable deer stands which are built up on the spot by assembling metallic bars. These are inconvenient and, perhaps worse, the inevitability or possibility of the clash of metal on metal can do much to deter game animals from frequenting their regular trails along which the hunter is deploying a tree stand or other deer stand.
There is a need therefore for a tree stand assembly which could be easily carried into the woods and out of the woods again as a back pack. For a lightweight, easily mountable tree stand, which is capable of providing a sturdy, stable horizontal platform with minimal damage to the tree.